gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Interstate 4
- Little Seoul, Strawberry, La Puerta |junctions= - La Mesa and - Murrieta Heights, La Mesa |east end= - Palomino Highlands |other names=Olympic Freeway Palomino Freeway }} Interstate 4, also known as I-4 and the Olympic Freeway, is a freeway in Los Santos and the southeast of Blaine County in Grand Theft Auto V. Route description Interstate 4 runs between Interstate 5 to the west and the Palomino Highlands to the east. It is co-signed with Route 15 east of Route 17 until the I-4 designation ends at Sustancia Road. I-4 begins at a semi-directional T interchange with the upper deck of Interstate 5. The Olympic Freeway, as it's called in Los Santos, borders the Downtown and South Los Santos areas. It is completely elevated with four lanes on each side and the Los Santos Transit Arrow line and Strawberry Station running along the freeway's median. Once it leaves the downtown area, It crosses Route 17 at a "scissor-loop" interchange before flying over the Four Level Interchange-inspired intersection of Route 20 and Interstate 2 one thousand feet later. At this interchange, the route loses two lanes in each direction, and becomes co-signed with Route 15. From this point, it becomes the Palomino Freeway, a rural highway that bisects the Tataviam Mountains and Palomino Highlands. Interstate 4 ends at a two-stack semi-directional T interchange with Sustancia Road. Although the Interstate system connects all of Los Santos, it is not possible to drive directly on Interstate 4 to Los Santos International Airport. To get there, the player must intersect with Interstate 5 in Little Seoul, then drive approximately 1400 ft and exit to Route 22 and immediately exit to Route 19. The speed limit on Interstate 4 is 60 mp/h or 100 km/h. Exit Lists Eastbound Exits Location Exit # Destination Strawberry, Pillbox Hill 1A Elgin Avenue - Downtown , South Los Santos La Mesa 1B / Popular Street - South Los Santos, Vinewood Murrieta Heights, La Mesa 1C / , begins concurrency with Palomino Highlands Sustancia Road - Palomino Highlands, S. A. State Office Tataviam Mountains ends and road continues as north - Sandy Shores Westbound Exits Location Exit # Destination Tataviam Mountains begins with concurrency with Palomino Highlands Sustancia Road - Palomino Highlands, S. A. State Office Murrieta Heights, La Mesa 2 / , concurrency ends with La Mesa 1D / Popular Street - South Los Santos, Vinewood Strawberry, Pillbox Hill 1C Elgin Avenue - Downtown , South Los Santos Strawberry, Little Seoul 1B - Los Santos International Airport, Vinewood, Rockford Hills Little Seoul, La Puerta 1A Innocence Boulevard - Downtown, Little Seoul Gallery Interstate4-GTAV.jpg|Interstate 4 looking East. Interstate4-GTAV-LSMetro.jpg|Interstate 4 showing the Los Santos Metro line in the median. Interstate4-GTAV-AerialView.jpg|Aerial shot of Interstate 4. Interstate4-GTAV-LSMetro2.jpg|Aerial shot of Interstate 4 showing the Los Santos Metro line in the median. Interstate4Interstate5-GTAV-Intersection.jpg|The intersection of Interstate 4 and Interstate 5. 1957 Style Interstate 4 Shield.png|A 1957-present California style Interstate 4 shield. Trivia * Interstate 4/Olympic Freeway is based on Interstate 105 in California as it features a Los Santos Metro line running down the middle of the freeway much as the real 105 features the Green Line of the LACMTA running in the median of the freeway. Interstate 4 is also influenced by Interstate 105 as it features a large intersection with Interstate 5 (Interstate 110 in real life), and it runs through central Los Santos on the edge of Downtown and the cities of Strawberry and Davis. * Interstate 4's real life inspiration ends directly at Los Angeles International Airport although Interstate 4 in game does not terminate at LSIA at all. Interstate 5 serves at the connector for Interstate 4 and the airport through Dutch London Street (Route 22) and its adjacent intersection with Davis Avenue. * The real life Interstate 4 exists as a highway in Florida. ru:Межштатная автомагистраль 4 pl:Interstate 4 es:Interstate 4 fr:Interstate 4 Category:Freeways Category:Interstates